the_amber_swordfandomcom-20200214-history
Romaine
Also sometimes called "Romain." Romaine is a young girl that lives with her aunt, Jennie, outside the town of Bucce and next door to Brendel's Grandfather's house. She has no memory of her parents and is often left alone while he aunt travels, only seeing her once in a while when she brings back some strange items that Romaine might like. She has a big dream, which is to become a vastly successful merchant. Which Brendel finds strange as a traveling merchant in Aouine was not a respectable job. Her biggest interest is the various odds and ends she has collected in her bag. Even though they are not worth much, she manages to buy cheap and rare things that she loves.【TAS】V.1, Ch.2 - Sophie’s world Romaine is also a member of Bucce's militia's third platoon and close friends with Freya Elisson.【TAS】 V.1, Ch.7 - Plan Appearance and Personality Romaine has a simple appearance with chestnut hair and a plain leather dress. She always carries her beloved cowskin merchant bag from the southern region. Her personality is rather strong with a stubborn and independent streak. When faced with danger, she gets excited, but otherwise stays in control of her emotions. She has a strange calm and boldness, but lacks common sense.【TAS】V.1, Ch.34 - Golden Demonic Tree Plot Game World Current Life Volume 1: Surviving the First Night Arc Brendel: :She considers Brendel a friend, so when she notices Skeletons attacking in the middle of the night she come looking for him. Using a hammer, she breaks through his kitchen window and finds Brendel badly injured, so she gives him some Bandages from her bag. When Brendel told her that these Undead were only the start and that Madara’s Undead Army was on it's way, she was worried, but also excited. :When more troops came to attack them, she was shocked by his decisive actions and bravery, not to mention the wind bullet attack. After barricading themselves in the kitchen, she watched as Brendel lit a fire to force the skeletons back.【TAS】V.1, Ch.3 - Undead She noticed that he seemed different from the shy and easy to talk to boy that she met a years ago. The courage and composure he displayed earned her respect.【TAS】V.1, Ch.4 - The devouring darkness :After passing him the hammer, they made a run out the back door, straight into an ambush of four skeletons. She saw him as a hero who protected her even while he somehow survived the skeletons' strikes and dragged her as they ran. He then told her, after he passes out, to go to Bucce's holy church and get him a health potion.【TAS】V.1, Ch.5 - The knight and the young girl Freya: :Because of their friendship, Freya and the other members of the militia's third platoon come looking for her, rather then evacuate with the rest of Bucce's citizens. She is found by Fenix and Mackie in the nearby woods along with the heavily injured Brendel.【TAS】 V.1, Ch.6 - Freya When she returns to the came, Romaine is obviously relieved to see that Brendel has woken up.【TAS】 V.1, Ch.7 - Plan Necromancer: :When a necromancer with four skeletons finds the third platoon, Romaine stands with Brendel and Bella, who passed out, and does not fight.【TAS】 V.1, Ch.9 - The battle against the necromancer :After the fight is over Romaine goes into full "merchant" mode and is completely focused on going through the loot and isn't aware of anything else going on.【TAS】V.1, Ch.10 - Emergency first aid in the battlefield When talking about where they should head to now, she simply states that she will follow Brendel.【TAS】V.1, Ch.11 - The two factions’ resolve Green Village Arc Brendel: :After being exhausted from traveling all night, Romaine rested with the other militia near Crystal Lake. The situation became a little awkward between Freya and Brendel, but it did not seem to bother her too much. She inexplicably has completly faith in Brendel, so she easily accepted it when he said that he will travel to the nearby Green Village for supplies, along with Freya and Irene, despite his heavy injuries.【TAS】V.1, Ch.12 - The lake She also was not surprised after watching Brendel's amazing skills with the sword, which even defeated Freya. Brendel also asked her to stay behind because she has minimal combat abilities and can look after Bella.【TAS】V.1, Ch.13 - Brendel’s starting point :When Brendel and the others returned, they were with a squadron of Bucce Guards. The third platoon then traveled with them to the refugee camp in the Beldor Forest. Like Brendel, Romaine sits on the outskirts of the camp. Even though she is a Bucce citizen, she has always been isolated because of her and her aunt Jennie's eccentric personalities.【TAS】V.1, Ch.19 - The one who opposes Brendel and Marden: :Later the night, Romaine went with Brendel and Freya to see Captain Marden. She was there when Brendel explained the large scope of the Mardara's attack as well as his suggestions on how to get the citizen's to safety.【TAS】V.1, Ch.20 - The one who persuades However, Brendel himself refused to join the guards. Instead, he reminded them of the guard's duty to alert Fortress Riedon and offered to be the one to attempt to reach them by passing through the Zevail Mountain Pathway. Despite everyone's shock, Romaine already had a deep trust in what he said and was delighted when he asked her to join him.【TAS】V.1, Ch.21 - Three pronged approach In the morning, Brendel and Romaine say goodbye to Fenix and Jonathan before heading towards the pass.【TAS】V.1, Ch.23 - Dawn, Mountain pathway The Zevail Mountain Path Arc Kabara: :Almost immediately they discover a platoon of undead fighting against the Rotten Beasts. Romaine recognizes the Necromancer (Kabara]]) as the one that attacked them in Brendel's house. While they watch, the Rotten Beasts are attracted by the undead's Soul Fire and swarm them. In an effort to escape, the necromancer starts to scale the wall of the pass. However, when it runs them, Brendel does not hesitate to use the Thorn of Light. After destroying the necromancer, he acquires his Ring of Spiders and gives it to Romaine.【TAS】V.1, Ch.25 - Minute and second Freya and Brendel: :Romaine discovered that, surprisingly, Freya had followed them and was now in danger. Brendel decided to leave the Thorn of Light with her so she could protect herself, and rushed over to help Freya. However, Romaine quickly decided to follow, as she did not think she could fight the Rotten Beasts off. As she ran behind Brendel, she struck out with the sword at the the young Rotten Beast that he had avoided and was shocked as the sword immediately purified it. :She watched Brendel easily take down three young rotten Beasts and was very surprised by Brendel's impressive skill with the sword. Then they continued climbing higher to escape, however an Elite Rotten Beast suddenly appeared. Brendel asked her to secure an escape route up the cliff face with the grappling hook while he and Freya attempted to fight the Elite Rotten Beast.【TAS】V.1, Ch.26 - Elite Rotten Beast With her calm and focused nature, she quickly affixed the grappling hook and started to climb. After having killed the Elite Rotten Beast, more of the weaker Rotten Beasts started to swarm the area, so Brendel and Freya followed close behind her.【TAS】V.1, Ch.27 - Soul Gem Freya: :While the group rested in a hidden cave for the night, Freya explained that she followed them to pass on Captain Marden's Seal Ring. However, she wanted to come as she felt responsible as captain of the Bucce militia. Before leaving, she made Fenix the acting captain of the militia. As for the bag, it held the The Half Plate of the Wind Empress armor that she had not worn due to a misunderstanding of how the "Wind's Feathers" magic works.【TAS】V.1, Ch.28 - Haven Suddenly a bright light shown from Brendel's card, so he asked Freya to put on The Half Plate of the Wind Empress armor and then they headed out with minimal supplies as the Rotten Beasts started to swarm their location.【TAS】V.1, Ch.29 - Tumen’s Legacy Demon Trees: :As they race up the mountain, Romain can not keep up with her low stamina. She struggles far behind them and can only watch as Brendel starts to fight a high agility Mature Demonic Tree while Freya continues to climb. She was amazed by Brendel when a golden sword covered in a white light suddenly appeared. She watched as he made quick work of the demon tree and Frey used the Ring of the Wind Empress to knock down a large bolder, killing the young demon trees and blocking off the valley.【TAS】V.1, Ch.30 - Heroic Deck She was impressed to learn that Brendel had so many strong magic artifacts.【TAS】V.1, Ch.31 - Aftermath of the battle Brendel: :After taking out another Demonic Tree patrol along the way, the three finally reached the Forbidden Garden and saw a beautiful Golden Demon Tree.【TAS】V.1, Ch.32 - Forbidden Garden He then tells her to put on the Ring of Spiders and gave her look-out duty while Frey protected her and he headed off on his own. After he returned, they had a quick discussion with weighing the oddq, and the girls agreed with Brendel that they should attempt to defeat the Golden Demon Tree.【TAS】V.1, Ch.33 - Before the assault Demon Tree Patrol Group: :Before attacking the Golden Demon Tree, they needed to get rid of the last patrol group of Demonic Trees in the area. Because there was six of them and the trees needed to be defeated quickly, Brendel planned a surprise attack. After sneaking up on the group, Brendel took on the four in the front while Freya faced the two alert ones in the back. While Romaine back Freya up, just in case.【TAS】V.1, Ch.34 - Golden Demonic Tree Golden Demon Tree: :The Golden Demon Tree made its first attack almost as soon as the patrol group died. Brendel quickly warned them about the ilh weighing the odds, and the girls agreed with Brendel that they should attempt to defeat the Golden Demon Tree.【TAS】V.1, Ch.33 - Before the assault Demon Tree Patrol Group: :Before attacking the Golden Demon Tree, they needed to get rid of the last patrol group of Demonic Trees in the area. Because there was six of them and the trees needed to be defeated quickly, Brendel planned a surprise attack. After sneaking up on the group, Brendel took on the four in the front while Freya faced the two alert ones in the back. While Romaine back Freya up, just in case.【TAS】V.1, Ch.34 - Golden Demonic Tree Golden Demon Tree: :The Golden Demon Tree made its first attack almost as soon as the patrol group died. Brendel quickly warned them about the illusionary dream world and that in order to escape they must have a strong will and avoid negative emotions. He then told them to delay entering the dream so while he went first so that he can help them once he gets out.【TAS】V.1, Ch.35 - The illusion of the past Romaine had a lot of difficulty in waking from the dream world. It was only with the support from Freya and the Thorn of Light that she was finally able to make it through. She seems to have a difficult past that only Freya knows about.【TAS】V.1, Ch.38 - The battle for time :With limited time until swarms of the Golden Demon Tree's minions arrive; Brendel, Freya, and Romaine rushed to kill it. As they approached Romaine used her high perception to warn them about incoming attacks from its roots as well as the arrival of a young Rock Wurm. While Freya and Brendel attacked the roots with their swords. By splitting the tree's attacks between themselves and the Rock Wurm, they were able to distract it enough to get close. As soon as he was within range of its main body, Brendel activated the Holy Sword of the Knight card and used its powerful attacks to finish it off.【TAS】V.1, Ch.39 - The death of the Golden Tree :After the battle, Brendel dug out the Heart of the Golden Tree from the truck, as well as searched the tree branches for valuable items. Brendel was able to acquire two new Cards of Fate, The Forbidden Sanctuary of the Elves and the Highland Squire, as well as a pair of Defensive Gauntlets that were too heavy for Freya. Romaine found a Short Sword for herself and Freya ended up with a powerful Flame Magic Ring.【TAS】V.1, Ch.40 - The war in summer The Fall of Fortress Riedon Arc Fortress Riedon Guards: :At midnight they exited the pathway and Romaine spotted the undead army about 10 km (6.2 miles) away from the fortress.【TAS】V.1, Ch.40 - The war in summer Brendel had them hide their valuables and approach the guards, but moments after handing over their weapons, the guard captain, Granzon, claimed that they were Madara spies and ordered them to be locked up.【TAS】V.1, Ch.41 - Spy Lord Esebar: :Romaine followed along after Freya and Brendel defeated the guards rushed over to the commanders. However, the fortress's lord, Esebar, immediately proclaimed them to be assassins and would not let Freya speak. Their weapons were taken again, and they were taken to the prison. One of the kings advisors, Dunn}Earl Dunn was particularly interested in Brendel's sword, which glowed when he approached it.【TAS】V.1, Ch.42 - Middle-aged person Romaine's Status: :Romaine did not appear to be particularly effected by the noble's selfish actions. However, she was afraid of being imprisoned and welcomed Brendel's plans to break out. Romaine seems to have a natural dislike at having her freedom restricted.【TAS】V.1, Ch.43 - Not a highland knight? Brendel: :She was also shocked by the sudden changes in their situation as all sound suddenly stopped, Brendel forcefully broke through the bars, and a magician named Ciel suddenly appeared calling Brendel his lord. Romaine was a little weary of and hesitated to come out of the cell, however, her trust in Brendel won out in the end and she chose to follow him. Ciel: :While Brendel effortlessly knocked out the guards, Ciel explained to Freya and Romaine the different grades of Warrior and Wizard class jobs, as they were curious of how Brendel's strength compared. After collecting Freya's half plate armor, they quietly climbed to the top of the camp tower. As they waited there, Romaine reminisced about some ancient lore concerning the moon that her aunt told her. Ciel then mentioned such stories can be found in the secret book of wizards, The Annals of Darkness. He guessed that Romaine's aunt might have a job with Knowledge of Magic like that of a Witch.【TAS】V.1, Ch.44 - Not jailbreaking? :Following a short wait, Brendel's Gargoyle arrived and they flew away from the tower. Neither of the girls enjoyed the trip as they are both a bit scared of heights. After landing in an alley by the The Red Bronze Dragon’s Story Bar, Brendel gave both her and Freya 15 silver coins and told them to meet later at the north gate. Brendel asked Freya to look for Romaine's aunt, Romaine was tasked with finding supplies and a horse carriage, and Brendel took Ciel and headed towards Earl Dunn's mansion.【TAS】V.1, Ch.45 - Night scenery She has an aunt, who happens to be very mysterious. Brendel suspects her aunt is a witch. Romaine has absolute faith in her aunt and often quotes her odd but reasonable words of wisdom for Brendel and Freya. Abilities and Equipment Trivia and Quotes Category:Characters